Lord Antichrist
Lord Antichrist is an antagonist on our Wiki and one of the main paranormal elements of the Dixmor Project. He eventually serves as one of their Lords of sorts, kind of like Shinnok. The supposed successor and ruler of Hell itself after Lucius Wagner, he is actually not a Satan-type character, but rather, as his name implies, an Antichrist. He is also not the son of Satan, in this case, Shinnok, unlike in many other satanic conspiracies and prophecies. His birth was acknowledged and arranged by Shinnok in the year of 1870 in Germany. This 'Lord Antichrist' as he's named has been conceived from a dark prophecy that he will rule over the world as revived Shinnok's new right-hand without any secrecy when William Calvin Morgan dies and when the Project's plan for world domination is over. Info Around the year of 1870 in Germany, a weak and starving priest was given a visit by a dark, grim-looking man. The strange man soon revealed himself to be an emissary of Shinnok, but somehow established a friendship with the priest. The priest wanted to know why God had forsaken him and why Shinnok betrayed the Elder Gods, but the man said that that is unimportant and that he could provide the priest with much more than God ever had. The strange man said he would make the priest's sermons a success if he would consent to possession. The priest was rewarded with much-needed food for his consent and followers. Later in the evening, the strange man returned and said he needed the priest to do him and the world a favour: to damn a weird child (a baby Lord Antichrist) he brought to him. The priest was surprised that the baby looked quite similar to a demon or a goat creature and wondered why he needs to be cursed. Nevertheless, he cursed the young boy, making him guilty of the Eternal Sin. Now damned as his appearance would want him to be in Shinnok's name, the boy, nameless, was just called 'Antichrist' by the strange man. As expected, Lord Antichrist has many supernatural abilities and as such, became influential in the Project and their plans since that was basically why he was created. It was around the year of 1910 when he would meet a person named Edward Hyde. Hyde, who shared Antichrist's satanic believes however, told Antichrist to become the world's new Messiah, he must prove himself even if he is the creation of Shinnok himself. Hyde watched the terrible happenings during the events of World War I and allowed these crimes to happen despite the fact he could stop the Black Hand from killing Franz Ferdinand by convincing over Gavrilo Princip, but didn't so a catastrophe would take place in his and Antichrist's "Master"'s name (Shinnok). Antichrist even justified and taunted Gavrilo's murder on Ferdinand, saying: "Fatty Franz Ferdinand didn't see Princip's pistol. Too busy guzzling his tenth wiener schnitzel!" These days Antichrist still serves as the supposed leader of the Project Priests but is not one himself and is in fact the 4th possible ruler of the Never Never Land after Lucius Wagner's defeat or removal. He eventually suggested to create over millions of extermination camps on Orderworld if the War on Seido succeeds and Hell wins. All the survived prisoners would be sadistically tortured with no remorse and none would dare to oppose their ruler. It has actually long been proved by Adolf Ackermann himself that the Lord was indeed worthy to succeed his pupil Lucius and worthy of ruling the Earth after William Calvin Morgan's death. If any Project Master will come out of his/her hiding and openly admit a New World Order, it will be him. Trivia *Lord Antichrist greatly resembles Clurkicus or Satan despite not being related to any of them and was only created in Clurkicus' image by Shinnok. *Antichrist is actually the boss of Edward Hyde despite that it seems like Hyde is mostly ordering the Antichrist around than vice-versa. *Antichrist may resemble Baphomet in one way or another. *Despite 'Lord' being Antichrist's most used nickname, it is actually attributed to him as his actual name. *He can turn his horns up or down and pop out an all-seeing eye of Horus on his forehead. Sometimes even a pentagram like Baphomet. Gallery Antichrist.jpg|Antichrist spotted IRL. Hollywood_Satanism.png|Lord Antichrist and Project Priests performing a ritual. Hail_the_Goat_Hail_SATAN.jpg|A drawing of Lord Antichrist. Goat_Antikrist.jpg|Watch its deadly eyes, sadistic laughs. AntiChrist's_school.jpg|Just like how a skull of the Antichrist would look like. Baphomet_neckale.jpg|A necklace of the Antichrist. Antichrist_plush.jpg|A cute plushie of the Lord. Antichrist art.png|A nice draw of the Antichrist. Category:Characters Category:Project Priests Category:Demons Category:Dictator Category:Filled with Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Giants Category:Cute people Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Satanism Category:Gods' Creations Category:Creatures Category:Phantasm Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Tottal psychos Category:Misanthropes Category:Gang Leaders Category:Lords Category:Immortal Category:Manipulators Category:Chaotic Evil